That's His Girl
by fmjl11
Summary: "I wouldn't have asked you to be my girlfriend if I didn't like you."


**AN: So another Samtana fic, this one kind of came out of nowhere so I don't know if it really fits well. R/R please! **

_That's His Girl_

She hears it on the news, supposedly on Friday Lima is suppose to get the biggest snowstorm in like 100 years. She begs her dad to skip his business trip but he insisted, that's how she ended up at home alone with a pile of snow up to her knee outside, the Lopez house had lost power about an hour ago due to the extreme conditions and her phone had died shortly after. She already has 4 layers of clothes on but it didn't seem to have too much of an effect on the chill that now surrounded the house so she decided that she should probably go get some blankets and maybe a candle or two for light since it was starting to get dark. She was half way up the stairs when she heard the knock on the door.

_What the fuck? _She thought, maybe it was just the wind or something, theirs no way in hell someone would be out in this weather, but sure enough another knock came, along with the muffled yelling of "Santana!" so she hurried to the door and opened it.

"Sam… What…" she let the question trail off as he made his way in. and closed the door behind him He looked freezing, his face was red, and he was in fucking jeans and a t-shirt with that stupid Bieber jacket over the top.

"We have to get you some warmer clothes, I'll find some things of my dads that you can wear." He nodded and followed her up the stairs. After they had found him clothes and he had changed he looked a little better, he was starting to get some color back into his cheeks and he wasn't shivering as much.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, "It's insane out there, how did you even get here."

"I walked. You weren't answering the phone and-"

"What do you mean you walked?" she cut him off. "You live on the other side of town Sam, you could have… something could have happened to you."

"I knew you where home by yourself and you weren't answering your phone. I had to make sure you where OK."

"Why?" she questioned as she grabbed a blanket off of the chair and wrapped it around him, "You don't even like me."

"Is that what you think?" he asked as he grabbed her hands through the blanket, looking up at her with a serious expression, "I wouldn't have asked you to be my girlfriend if I didn't like you."

"You didn't ask me, I cornered you and told you it would make Quinn jealous."

"It's been 3 months San, you had to know it wasn't about that for me, maybe it was at first but not anymore. Don't say you don't feel it, we've changed and you know it."

"I don't think people can change." She said honestly, pulling away. "I've always been a bitch, and well, your just not… you need to find someone that's more like you. Someone that'll watch fucking Avatar with you, or whatever that movie is that you're always quoting. I'm not a good person Sam, and you deserve better than me. "

"I don't want someone else! You're it for me Santana, and yeah, maybe its not what everyone has pictured for me but you know what, I don't care what other people think anymore! I walked across town in a fucking blizzard to come here and make sure that you where ok because if anything had happened to you it would have killed me."

"I never asked you to do that. I can't do this…" she said softly, her voice shaking.

"You don't have to ask me, don't you get it? I don't do it because I have to, I do it because I like you… hell, I think I'm in love with you. But you have to let me in, what do I have to say to convince you? This isn't about some game to make Quinn jealous, I'm playing for keeps."

"Did you just…" she trailed off, rubbing at her eyes, "You love me?"

He nodded, reaching out and pulling her into him, letting out a silent sigh of relief when she didn't pull away. "I love you." He whispered into her hair.

"I don't deserve it." She said quietly, "and I can't say it back _yet_."

He grinned down at her, "It's OK San, I know I just pretty much ambushed you with this but when you are ready just let me know."

"You'll be the first one on my list." She replied, smiling.

"Good." He replied as he bent down to place a kiss on her lips. "I did bring my computer and Avatar just in case you wanted to-"

"Not a chance Evans." She replied, getting up on her toes to kiss him again. "Nice try though."

Yep, that's his girl.


End file.
